Failure Is Not Falling, But Refusing To Get Up
by Desert Renaissance
Summary: Zhen is the only witness to Lord Shoka's murder. Koyu will keep an eye on her, for her own protection. But to avoid suspicion, they will pretend to be engaged. When Koyu claims that he really does want to marry her, Zhen agrees to give him a chance.
1. Chapter 1

Shurei smiled as Seiran and Chun walked side by side in the gardens.

With the sun coming up, she had gotten up to prepare breakfast, and had been surprised to find the two newlyweds were already up. Perhaps Seiran wanted to give Chun more practice.

Nodding, she decided to give them some privacy.

"Still, father knew that the wedding was coming up. I wondered what happened."

* * *

A short time later, the woman cooked breakfast together.

"Such a nice wedding" Korin mused. "And your new hair pin is so pretty Mrs. Si."

"Hm, Chun Si...I like the sound if it" Chun said with warm smile.

"Chun, would like your own make-up box?" Lien asked.

"But I don't wear make-up that often."

"So ? At least you'd have it, if you wanted to wear some."

"Um, you've done so much for me. I..."

"Please ? I want to buy you one, after seeing the way Seiran stared at you."

Chun blushed as Lien smiled warmly.

* * *

**Several hours later-**

Koyu looked on.

He saw Huan and Kijin talking as they walked. He noted how Kijin had his hand around her waist, and the way Huan smiled with devotion.

"_Maybe marriage wouldn't be so bad. Seiran doesn't have his own home. I won't have the Hong name, so I will be free to lead my own life..."_

"Lost again?"

He yelped and saw Shuei smirking.

"Don't sneak up on me like that!"

Looking over, Shuei looked on, as Kijin and Huan walked off.

"Oh, so that's what had you distracted. Feeling lonely?"

He scowled.

"Just leave me alone."

"Honesty, don't you want to have the attention of a woman?"

"Funny, coming form man who seems to be avoiding woman!"

"I'm just...getting serious."

"Why Shusui? She doesn't seem to the type you normally go for."

"What makes you think I'm interested in Shusui?"

"Because you seem to ignore every woman beside her, not that it's doing you any good with your wandering hands."

* * *

Shurei looked on as the red rose bush and the purple hydrangeas were planted.

"Thank you...Ryuki" she said, as they stood off to the side. The others had chosen to let them chat privately.

"For how hard my brot...I mean, for how hard Seiran has worked, it was the least I can do."

Shurei smiled. She knew Ryuki missed having his brother nearby. But if people knew Prince Seien was around, it would only cause problems.

"I think that one day; Seiran would love to work for you."

"No, then you are left unprotected. It's better of things stay as they are. Besides, he's said that he's content with his life as it is. And my brother... died in exile."

"Yes, that is true. "

With a smile she recalled the day she had learned the truth. It had been during her return after the incident with the Sa clan. At that time, Sakujun's body was still missing.

* * *

**One year ago-**

She had been walking and had seen the two of them hugging. And it was more than casual hug.

"_I thought he liked me..."_

Walking away, she sighed. Maybe he wanted a child with her, but he also loved Seiran as well. There were still rumors that he liked men, which would explain why he didn't have children.

"Shurei?"

"My lady?"

She smiled as she saw then starting.

"No...if you two...I don't mind that you love him as well."

Both men glanced at one another, their arms around one another.

"Um, it's not that kind of love my lady."

"No really, I don't mind..."

"Miss Hong, I must insist that you give me the chance to speak with you" King Ryuki said.

* * *

"Father taking you in... I had no idea..."

"Officially, Prince Seien died in exile" King Ryuki said.

"I wonder why I never thought about it before...and to think that Koyu and Shuei knew all this time...and the rumors about your liking men?"

"I don't want to have children, not with what I endured as an unwanted child."

"Still, as you're seen as more competent ruler..."

"I know it's my duty to have children, to ensure there will be someone to take my place. But if that is to be the case, I would only have one child."

"But in these times, having just one child..." Seiran pointed out. "The throne will be in danger."

"I know, but I don't want to sire a child with anyone out of duty. And I don't want a concubine, I want a wife. My father had six heirs, but I had only a single brother that I considered family. To me, there is profound difference between having a family, and having heirs to the throne."

* * *

Shurei looked down.

"Ryuki, I care about you..."

"I know, and that's enough for me. Besides, I'm still making sure the country is being settled. It will not be urgent for me to have child for a few more years. Still, as I've taken a more active role, fewer people see me as a person. I still feel so lonely sometimes."

Shurei sighed.

"You know you'll always be Ryuki to me."

"Oh that reminds me..."

Looking over, she saw him pull out a hair pin with an exquisite red rose design. The detail was amazing.

"I'm sorry, but it wasn't ready in time for the wedding."

She smiled, touched.

"Why a red rose?"

"Because you told me the story of the rose princess, and the color of your clan is red. Mrs. Ko wanted to give you gift for helping her, and refused to accept payment."

* * *

With her brass blond hair and greenish blue eyes, more than one man had looked twice. But Zhen Hinza didn't care. What did annoy her was that she was short, just over five feet. And at eighteen, she most likely wouldn't grow another inch.

She sighed, as she took one last look at the only home she had ever known.

When she had first come here, she had been with her grandparents, and a child. Her parents had died, and they had been determined to give her chance at surviving.

But with her grandparents deaths, men had gotten pushy. She knew that it wasn't safe to remain here. The men made it very clear that they wanted her for one thing.

With a sad glance, she put her few belongings in a small bag, and looked over. Her grandparents had been buried during a mudslide that she'd witnessed. They didn't even have proper graves.

"I'm sorry, you both deserve better..."

Shaking her head she knew that she couldn't do anything. They only thing they would've wanted for her was to live a life of honor.

"And I will. I'll make you both proud of me..."

Nodding, she put the bag across her shoulder. It was time to go. Besides, she needed money, and selling her only hairpin would give her something to live on while she looked for a job.

"Besides, I don't need it...I can always braid my hair to keep it out of the way."

* * *

After a few hours of walking, she stopped when she heard a commotion. Being careful, she peeked through some bushes.

"Ha! After this, they're down to one!"

Putting a hand to her mouth, she watched in horror as a man was beheaded.

"_If they're willing to kill a man...I gotta get out of here!"_

That was when one of the men looked over.

"There's someone the bushes!"

Scared, she took off.

* * *

**Late afternoon-**

"Father...I hope he's okay."

"I'm sure he's fine" Chun said. She, Shunki, Kourin, and Lien were almost finished with the chores. The men were nearby, checking the house out for cracks and such.

"Maybe we should get out husbands aprons, since they are so good at cooking" Lien teased.

Sakujun frowned when he put a hand to his hip.

"Really my lotus..."

Lien chuckled, and gave him flirtatious smile. Sakujun frowned.

"I would never turn down any gift I got from my wife" Seiran said casually.

"Nor would I" Sakujun said, sounding haughty.

"But you didn't act happy when she talked about getting you an apron."

"Would you want an apron from your wife?"

"Yes, because she took the effort of either buying me a gift, or making it herself. In fact, I think an apron would be an excellent gift."

Sakujun smirked.

"Yes, when you put it that way...I could help her take it..."

"Not another word!" Lien said, blushing. "Go take a cold bath!"

* * *

Zhen casually walked into town, despite the fact that she wanted to run. But she couldn't do anything that would make her stand out.

Witnessing a murder...at least they didn't know what she looked like. And good thing her short height had allowed her to lose them..

Still, she knew she had to act fast. Losing them didn't mean she was safe just yet. And she no longer had source of money. Her hair pin had fallen out of her bag.

Head down, she knew she had to come up with...

That was when she yelped as she crashed into woman with reddish brown hair and hazel eyes.

"I'm so sorry..." she said.

"No...are you okay ?" the woman asked. Her smile was kind, and her eyes were warm.

"I think...I just witnessed a murder..."

The woman gave her a nod.

"Come with me."

* * *

**Dusk-**

Shurei sighed as the sun was setting. The women had gone into town earlier, and Chun now had her own make-up box.

When Seiran had seen her, he had blushed, making the women chuckle.

Now, they all sat back drinking tea. She smiled as she looked around, glad to see not single crack.

"_Ryuren was right. Not seeing the constant disrepair is nice."_

"Anything wrong Shurei?" Chun asked. "Forgive me, but you seem distracted today."

"I do?" she asked, looking over.

"Well, you just seem more quiet than usual. Is anything wrong?"

"Oh, it's just weird. Before, I had something to keep me busy, like studying for the exams, than my job as an official...now I have nothing to keep me occupied."

"Just rest. I'm sure you'll be reassigned soon enough my lady" Seiran said.

"Yes, I guess what also bothers me is that father is gone. He leaves often, and I'm used to him being gone, but it feels different this time."

"I'm sure he's fine" Lien said.

That was when Shurei looked over as Mrs. Ko appeared. She bowed politely.

"Forgive me for coming uninvited, but you need to come to the palace right away...I'm afraid I have bad news."

* * *

**The archives-**

"I'm certain Zhen witnessed your father's murder. My men are looking for the group" Shuei said, as Koyu stood next to him.

From the household to her kin, to Mrs. and Mrs. Ko, everyone had just been informed of Lord Shoka's passing.

Shurei looked on. This had to be a joke.

"He can't be dead..."

"Be assured, the Hong clan will not sit back" Lord Reishin said.

"I understand. You will have my support" Shuei said, with a nod.

"No...my father..." Shurei said as tears began to fall.

"Zhen was able to take us to the body" Shuei said. "You have my deepest condolences. Lord Shoka was a good man."

"I'm sorry..." Zhen said.

"No, my father...he can't be dead!" Shurei cried. "Why didn't you do something?"

"I wish I could've..." Zhen said, looking hurt.

Shurei glared as King Ryuki came in.

"Miss Hong..."

"Who did it?" Shurei demanded.

"I don't know, but we will find them. I will do what I can to support the Hong clan."

"It won't take long...anyone who dares to insult the Hong clan will be suffer" Lord Reishin said, with a rare stern look that promised vengeance.

"Shurei..." Yuri said, looking nervous.

Shurei glared.

"I need him! I can't..."

"We'll help you..." Zhao said.

"Help ? Nothing can be done! My father is dead!" she snapped, shaking with rage.

"We'll stay with you tonight..." Yuri said.

"Leave me alone!" Shurei snarled as she stormed out of the room.

* * *

"Seiran...will she be okay?" Chun asked.

"My lady is much stronger then she gives herself credit for...but I think it would be best if I left her alone to deal with her grief."

"But it doesn't seem right..." Chun said.

"Shurei is dealing with an unexpected loss...she will come back and talk when she's ready. And I think I know where she's going."

"Will she be okay?" King Ryuki asked.

"Yes, she just needs some time alone."

"Well, the least we can do is plan the funeral...it should be one less thing for her to worry about" Yuri said, as Zhao nodded.

"If you will accept it, the Sa clan will pay for all expenses" Sakujun offered.

"Thank you, the Hong clan accepts you're generously" Lord Reishin said.

* * *

**Sundown-**

As Shurei walked to her mother's grave, she recalled the time when she had first been offered five hundred gold coins...if she became King Ryuki's consort.

Then, how hard she had worked to become a government official. Had she not has his support, she couldn't have done it.

"Father, you supported me...and I'll never tell you have grateful..."

Sobbing, she knew she had friends and family...but her father was gone.

"It's not fair..."

That was when she stopped. She heard...her mother?

Rushing through the trees she stooped in awe as she saw the ghosts of her parents. But to her surprise, they looked human...except for having a bluish glow.

"Mother...father?"

Shokun smiled and held out her and Shurei smiled as she embraced her mother.

"My beloved daughter..."

Pulling back, she smiled as she hugged her father.

"Come back..." she asked, hopeful.

"I'm sorry. We both...only came back to say goodbye" Lord Shoka said.

"But...I need you...I can't..."

"Yes you can. You're a strong woman now."

"But I need you!"

"I have complete confidence in you. My only wish... is for you to lead a life that makes you happy."

"It is my wish as well" Shokun said.

"But who killed you?"

"Don't worry about that. We just want you to be happy. And I know about Seiran and Chun. I'm sorry I didn't make it back in time for the wedding."

Shurei shook her head.

"But I need you..."

"Dear, you are strong...and you'll have your aunts and uncles...they love you, just as much as we do. I know you'll do great things for the country and bring honor to the Hong clan" Shokun said.

"But I...how?"

"Much will need to happen, but don't give up your dream of wanting to help the country. Eventually, you will ensure that Saiunkoku will thrive" Shokun said.

"And you don't need to worry about us. We'll be together for eternity" Shoka said. "I missed you mother very much. She was the one and only woman I loved."

"But I..."

"Dear, don't give up. I know it seems hard, but try and be strong. Just lead a life that will make you happy."

"But with you both gone..."

"You have Seiran and Chun. Seeing you happy makes them happy. Don't think that just because I'm gone that you need to morn for the rest of your life. It won't be easy, but with time, it'll get easier."

"Will I...ever see you both again?"

"Perhaps, but don't think about that. Just go on trying to help others. And please, be happy. That's all we want."

"I...I promise to try and lead a life that makes me happy."

Her parents smiled, and faded. As she reached out to touch them, they grew faint.

"Good-bye my beloved daughter" Shokun said.

"And I'm proud of you...and take care of the others" Shoka asked.

Shurei nodded.


	2. Chapter 2

Zhen kept her hands in her sleeves. Among so many ladies, her rough hands stuck out, making her feel grubby.

"_Come to think if it, I haven't even bathed...I'm totally out of place. And on top of that, I'm a coward."_

"Are you okay?"

Looking over, she gave Yuri a small smile.

"Miss Hong had a valid point..." Zhen said. "I didn't do anything."

"If you had stepped in, you would've been killed, or worse. A lone woman traveling is seen as an easy target."

"But I should've..."

"I want to apologize for making everyone worry. It was selfish of me" Shurei said, calmly walking into the room.

"I...you had just lost your father. There is no need to apologize" Yuri said.

"Then I want to thank everyone for being so concerned. I'm not the only one who will miss my father, and I apologize for acting so childish. And I would like to make arrangements for the funeral. I want my father buried next to my mother."

"It will be done. The Sa clan has agreed to pay for all expenses" Lord Reishin said.

Shurei looked over.

"For your support, this is the least I can do" Sakujun said.

"Then I hate to be greedy, but can I ask for Lien to sing at the funeral while I play the Erhu?"

"It would be an honor" Lien said, with a bow.

"Good, than anyone here who wants to come would be welcome to attend!"

That was when Shurei turned to her.

"I'm sorry for being so rude miss..."

"It's Zhen ...Zhen Hinza. And I am honored..."

That was when she blushed as her stomach growled.

That was when Lien's stomach did the same, as she blushed.

* * *

Famished, it felt good to sit down to a hot meal in a nearby hall.

Some woman called Shusui had come in and had been informed of Lord Shoka's death. She had given her condolences to Shurei and had left, with a sad glance.

Feeling shy, she had told everyone what circumstances had led to her walking to the city over the meal.

"Please stay with me at my house...I had no right to take my grief out on you like that" Shurei offered.

"No, Miss Hinza will stay at my residence" Lord Reishin said. "As the only witness to Lord Shoka's death, we will need her to testify. Staying with you could only put your household in danger. And if she stays at the place, it could put King Ryuki in danger."

Zhen looked down. At least she had place to stay. Still, maybe it had been a mistake to leave her home...no, she hadn't had any other options.

Looking over, she gave Lord Reishin Hong a small smile. As scared as she was, she wanted to help out.

"Thank you sir. I gratefully accept your hospitality."

Yuri smiled.

"No need to be shy. We're grateful that you're willing to testify."

"Yes, you may stay with us until you have made other arrangements" Lord Reishin said with a nod. "Knowing that the men will be searching for you, it's the least I can do if you are willing to testify."

"Um, but I think I might put you in danger if I stay with you."

"Oh? Why is that Miss Hinza?" Yuri asked.

"I haven't seen my hair pin since I tried to escape from those men. I think that I might've dropped when I was trying to escape."

"I didn't see any hair pins when we went back earlier. What does it look like?" Shuei asked.

"It's plain, with only a single pearl."

"I'll have my men keep an eye out for anyone with a hairpin like that" Shuei said.

"And if you still want a job, I'd be happy to hire you" Mrs. Ko said warmly.

"Um, what do you do Mrs. Ko?" Zhen asked,

"I design and repair jewelry."

"If you are willing to give me a chance, I gratefully accept."

"Still, we should have someone else keep an eye on her" Yuri mused. "The men will be looking for her, and if they happen to see her alone..."

"No to mention how people will soon notice her. We'll need to have a reason for people to not be suspicious."

"Why not have her be Koyu's fiancée? I'll say that I got tired of him avoiding women. So I found potential bride; the same woman that Mrs. Ko hired as an assistant."

"Who's going to believe that I'm engaged?" Koyu frowned.

"You agreed to at least consider marriage, because I said that I'd kick you out if you didn't get married within a year."

"I hate to say it, but that doses sound plausible" Shuei said.

Koyu groaned.

"I'm sorry for being a bother" Zhen said, making Koyu blush faintly.

"Really Koyu, I didn't raise you to be rude" Yuri scolded.

"It's...I just don't think I can pull it off."

"You better. If they find her, I'll be counting on you to protect her" Shuei said.

"Koyu, if you don't settle down within a year, I'm afraid I really _will_ expel you."

"What ?"

Lord Reishin smiled.

"Honey...I'm afraid I have to support him. You avoid women, and you need to find a wife" Yuri said.

"I guess it is official..." Shuei smiled coyly.

Koyu sighed. He couldn't say if this was a joke, or if his adopted parents were serious. Either way, he didn't have a choice.

* * *

King Ryuki had messengers inform all officials of the emergency court session that would take place tomorrow afternoon around three.

The whole purpose would be to decide where to place Shurei, as she had given up her post for the Sa clan. And with the death of her father, King Ryuki wanted things to be decided as soon as possible.

"Miss Hong, we talked and...we'll be heading back the day after tomorrow. What you need is your family and we need to head back to Sa province" Lien said.

"Still, we will miss you" Egatsu said, as Kourin nodded.

"And we're in your debt. Do not hesitate to ask for anything" Sakujun said, as Kokojun nodded.

"Thank you, but all I ask is that you do what you can to help Sa province."

"Considering you gave up your post..." Lien said. "I'll never be able to thank you properly."

"No thanks is needed. To be honest, I think it'll be for the best. I'll get re assigned soon enough."

"Is there any place you would like to work?" King Ryuki asked.

"I actually want my father's old job. It doesn't pay too much, but it'll keep me home. I'd feel bad if I separated Chun and Seiran so soon after the wedding."

"But...I...respect...I did say that I would respect his dedication to you" Chun said, looking embarrassed.

"I know, but it wouldn't be fair. Seiran may be my friend, but he's your husband. Besides, I like seeing him smile. And when he's around you, he smiles much more frequently."

"Thank you my lady" Seiran said, as Chun nodded.

"Actually, we...have something we would like to discuss. We'll bring up during tomorrows' emergency court session" Kijin said.

"You mean...that?" Lord Reishin asked, looking smug.

Kijin nodded.

"Ha, I can't wait to see the expressions on those smug bastards...and the old bastard!" Lord Reishin smiled.

"If he ever hears you talking like that..." Yuri frowned.

"Like what?" Lord Reishin asked, looking innocent.

"Ah, Miss Hong..."

The group turned to see Advisor So.

"Please accept my condolences...and how nice to see you Mr. and Mrs. Ko."

Mrs. Ko just nodded. No one seemed to care that he ignored practically everyone else.

"Forgive us, but it is rather late."

"Yes, that what I wanted to ask you about Miss Hong. Have the arrangements been made?"

"The funeral will take place tomorrow, around mid afternoon."

"Might I attend?"

"Um, if you wish."

"Thank you. I did not know Lord Shoka very well, but from what I saw, he worked very hard and was an honest man."

* * *

With everyone heading home, she was heading back with Koyu, Reishin, and Yuri.

Yuri had told her that no formalities would be needed. For what she was willing to do, she was a guest.

"Are you sure the only thing you want me to do is act like I'm being courted by Koyu?" Zhen asked.

"Yes, and since...Koyu, why don't you carry her bag?" Reishin asked.

"Oh, sure...I can carry your bag Ms. ... I mean, I can carry your bag Zhen."

With a grateful nod, she smiled and let him take her bag.

"Tell me, do you think it will be hard working with Mrs. Ko?" she asked Yuri.

"Not at all. She's a very kind woman. I'm sure you both will get along."

* * *

"That woman...Shusui wasn't it?" Lien remarked, as the Hong household walked back.

"What about her?" Chun asked.

"Just her face when she learned of Lord Shoka's passing...I think she was in love with him."

"Lien, are you sure?" Chun asked.

"Yes. When Sakujun was sick, I once saw my own reflection in a mirror. It looked very similar to Shusui's."

"You know, I think she used to bring tea and sweet bean beans to father" Shurei mused.

"So that doesn't bother you my lady?" Seiran asked.

"No, she's always been kind to me. And it was up to father if he wanted to marry again."

* * *

Reishin sighed as Yuri held him.

"He's gone...I don't know..."

Yuri wiped away his tears. She knew he hadn't cried, as he needed to appear strong, and he didn't want anyone to worry about him.

"I'll help you...and you still have Kuro and Zhao. "

"Yes, but I don't want my beloved niece..."

"I'll stop by the archives daily, and so will Zhao. Just do what is needed, so that you and Kuro can deal with the men who killed Lord Shoka. Besides, even if your idea doesn't work, she'll be working in the archives. And she has Seiran to protect her."

"Still, I've got to protect her...the royal court only sees her as worthy of being a concubine."

"Honey, I'm sure you and Kuro will protect her. If needed, they can stay with us."

* * *

It was late, and he had found Zhen wandering the gardens. She smiled when she turned around.

"Oh, can you please show me the room I'll be using Koyu? I'm afraid I've been out here for so long, that everyone has gone to bed."

Koyu gulped but nodded. When she said his name, it made him feel weird.

* * *

Zhen sighed. How much longer? She was tired.

"Um, the room I use is around the corner."

She glared. So he was no different after all.

"I will not share your bed! Take me to my room!"

Koyu gulped, but shook her head. Just why was he refusing to take her to her room?

"Look, I promise I won't try anything okay? And if we're engaged..."

"You touch me and you'll regret it!"

He just frowned.

"I happen to like my woman taller than a bookcase!"

Her jaw dropped at his audacity. How dare he remark about her height...or the lack of it.

"How dare you! At least I wouldn't get lost in my own home!"

"Well...maybe I should see have a cradle that you can use!"

"Good, than at least you can get directions!"

"Forget a bed; I'll plant you in the lawn outside. Maybe you grow a few more inches!"

* * *

Yuri and Reishin walked over. Hearing Zhen yelling at Koyu...

Looking over, he frowned and saw Zhen and Koyu glaring at one another.

"What's going on?"

Koyu immediate gulped and looked like guilty child who had been caught stealing sweets.

"Koyu is refusing to take me to my room!" Zhen said, looking furious.

"Dear, I'll take you to your room" Yuri said, smiling.

"Thank you..." Zhen said.

He gave his adopted son a glance as Yuri and Zhen walked off.

"Care to explain?"

"I...got lost!" Koyu said, looking uncomfortable.

"Then why didn't you ask for directions? Honesty...and why were you two fighting?"

Koyu blushed and looked over at the wall.

That was when he chuckled. No wonder his adopted son had been so reluctant.

"You have crush on her, don't you?"

Koyu blushed harder, confirming his suspicions.

"Look, if she comes to feel the same way, I don't mind. All I want is for you to be happy. But making her mad won't help you out."

Koyu sighed.

"I just don't understand why I could be attracted to a woman I don't even know."

"I felt the same way about Yuri when I first met. But I don't think playing tricks on her will be effective. If you want her heart, you must show her that you are truly interested. Take her out for a meal, get her flowers. And tell her that you want her for wife."

* * *

Yuri smiled as she picked up the Chinese hamster.

"We have few of them that live in the hills out back. They sometimes make it onto the grounds. But they make good pets."

"Actually, I had one of them for a pet until just a month ago. I'm actually very fond of them as well."

"Then I'll have someone bring you a glass box and some supplies" Yuri said.

Zhen smiled and nodded.

"Thank you."

* * *

Koyu gulped as he carried the hamster supplies. Reishin wanted him to use the opportunity to apologize.

"Zhen, its Koyu. I have the supplies...may I come in?"

Zhen opened the door and gave him a cool glance. She wore dark bluish green robe.

"Huh...where is it?"

"Just set the supplies down please."

He gulped at way she spoke to him.

"Look, I'm sorry."

She ignore him and walked over to a corner. Walking back, she gently set the animal in the glass box that was filled with wood shavings. A shallow wide dish was filled with water, while another dish was filled with food.

"Thank you for the supples. Now it's late. Good-night."

Defeated, he bowed and left.

* * *

**The next morning-**

Zhen blushed. Koyu was holding out some roses...pink ones in a beautiful glass vase.

"Please accept my apology..."

Touched, she nodded and stood back. He came on, and set the roses on a vanity.

"They're lovely."

"I'm glad you like them. And I really do apologize for last night."

"No I shouldn't have been so rude. Your family has been nothing but kind."

He smiled slightly.

* * *

Zhen bit her lip as she looked up. She felt like she should be working in such an elegant bath house, not enjoying the comforts if it.

Breakfast had been a feast. And now to use the bathhouse that was reserved for nobility...it was such luxury.

"Really honey..." Yuri said with a smile.

"But a bathhouse in town..." she protested.

"You are my guest and a hot bath always nice. Besides, you have no need to feel guilty. You will be helping us out, and Mrs. Ko is grateful as well."

"But I haven't done anything to earn your hospitality."

"You are my guest, and are willing to testify. You have done more than enough."

"I just...I've lived in such humble circumstances..."

"So you feel out of place?"

Zhen nodded.

"Dear, you have shown such humility and courage, it's an honor to have you as a guest. Consider all this my way of saying thank you."

Not wanting to seen ungrateful, she nodded.

* * *

Sakujun, Kijin, Seiran, Eigetsu, Kuro, Shuei, Kokojun, and Ryuki were at the baths. The atmosphere was quite, but not unfriendly as the men talked.

"Are you okay?" Kuro asked.

He looked over.

Reishin nodded.

"I don't how Shoka did it. How could he get over losing Shokun? You saw how devoted he was."

"I think having Shurei and Seiran helped him cope. But maybe he never did. He didn't marry again after all."

Reishin winced. He didn't know if he could survive losing the woman he loved with his whole heart.

"Look, we need to talk. Our wives have not conceived. Our line could die out..." Kuro said.

"Absolute not! Our brother's wish was that Shurei would marry for love! I will not disrespect him!"

The crowd looked over, as Reishin splashed water at his brother.

"Look, I don't want to force Shurei to marry..."

"No, I will not allow it!" Reishin snapped.

"Our line could die out!" Kuro snapped.

"I will not allow you to use Shurei to ensure there is another generation! Do that; and I will have you formally exiled!"


	3. Chapter 3

Both brothers stubbornly glared one another. It looked like it wouldn't take much for them to get into a fight.

"Um, excuse me?"

Both men looked over to see Eigetsu looking over.

"Forgive me, but I couldn't help overhear your conversation."

Both men gave one another a glance, each silently blaming the other.

"It seems to me that since you both are happily married, why not have children of your own?" he asked.

"Don't concern you with the affairs of the Hong clan" Kuro said sternly.

"He's helped Shurei when she needed it" Reishin said. "Besides, I'm the head of the Hong clan, and he has a point" Reishin snapped, giving his brother a splash.

"You risk the Hong clan dying out!" Kuro said, splashing his brother.

"Shurei's happiness comes first. I will support her, as should you. Our departed brother would want no less" Reishin said, with a stern glance, as water dripped down his face.

"It's not that I don't want to support her. If she dies..."

Reishin's face lost all traces of anger. He sighed, looking calm.

"Kuro, give things a chance. Six months, and if nothing has changed..."

"I'll take on the Hong family name" Koyu said.

All the men looked over.

"Koyu, I want you to be free to live your own life" Reishin said.

"For all you've done...I don't mind." Koyu protested.

"No, I promised Yuri that you wouldn't be burdened."

"I'm willing. For all you've done for me, it's the least I can do."

Reishin smiled, filled with pride.

"I couldn't ask to have a more unselfish son. Thank you Koyu, but I want you to be free to lead your own life."

Kuro nodded."I do appreciate it, but dealing with the Hong clan...your talents are suited to helping the empire."

Shurei smiled.

"You truly are unselfish..."

Koyu blushed so bad, it l soon looked like he had a bad sunburn.

* * *

In the afternoon sun, the crowed was silent. Shurei wasn't sure if it was out of respect for the funeral, or perhaps because Lien had such a beautiful voice.

Her father had been buried, and Kuro and Reishin had nailed the coffin shut, signaling the start of the funeral. It wasn't long after that when Lien had began to sing, while she played the Erhu.

"_Mother, father... I will be happy so that the others won't need to worry about me..."_

Koyu had mentioned that with the death of her father, King Ryuki had called for an emergency court session to decide where she would be assigned. It was to take place around five.

That was when she looked over. The box where people could donate funds to pay for the funeral expenses had been set up. But why? Sakujun had paid for all expenses.

"_Guess, Seiran will explain it later..."_

As the song ended, she and Lien quietly say down.

* * *

Later, the crowed sat down to have the traditional banquet, to have a happy event to cancel out the death of Lord Shoka. But with things being outside, it was a picnic. People had sat together in various groups.

Her uncle Reishin had told that he would take her and her household out later, to discuss the results of the court meeting. Anyone who wanted to join them would be welcome.

"Seiran, why was the money box set up?"

"So many wanted to donate money, to help you cover future exposes. They know Lord Shoka's job didn't pay very much my lady...from how the house looked for so long."

Shurei sighed, but it was the truth. The house had looked abandoned for so long.

Nodding, she walked up.

"Excuse me ?"

All chatter stopped, and the crowed looked over.

"I Shurei Hong, gratefully thank everyone..."

That was when the bottom of the money box broke off. Gold, silver and copper coins fell to the ground. A large pile of coins soon piled up, but it was easy to see most of the money consisted of gold coins.

"...for being so generous" Shurei said, blushing as she saw the large pile of money.

* * *

Koyu looked on as the emergency session continued.

By now, Shuri had spread the news about him and Zhen. And it looked like things would be okay.

He'd used the picnic to get to know her a bit better. But he was still too nervous to ask her if he could court her as himself.

Looking on, he wished he could talk to the other men and get advice. But he was to embarrassed. And he really didn't know any of them too well. But his father was acquainted with Kijin...and Huan worked with jewelry. Maybe he could send her a gift.

He decided just to wait until tonight, when he could speak to her in private. Besides, it looked like thinhs were going to be settled.

"We must decide where to appoint Miss Shurei Hong. As she has graciously given her post up so the Sa clan can get stable, it is only fair we place her in a place that will benefit from her abilities just as well. And with the death of her father, she's expressed the desire to remain at home" King Ryuki said.

"Actually I have a suggestion" Kijin said.

"Please, enlighten us" Advisor So said, with a smirk. he had a feeling that old bastard knew eveyone's business.

"The children of this nation…many have no opportunities because they can't get a decent education. Miss Hong used to teach in the temple school, so I propose we create a new department; public education. She will be in charge of making sure we have a school and any needed supplies, as well as decent teachers. This will cost the public nothing, and well will benefit as it is these children that we see every day that will help contribute to society in the future. If they don't have the education, I don't see how we can expect things to change…or prepare for the future."

"And you feel confident Miss Hong can run this department by herself?" King Ryuki asked.

"I do."

"Wait, having a woman be in charge of an entire department..." one man whined.

"Kijin brings up a good point" Lord Reishin mused, with a sly smile.

"Hell no!" one official snapped "Let her take Lord Shoka's place...a man can handle a department!"

"Your majesty, have you considered asking her to become your consort once more?" Advisor So asked.

"No, and to make such a suggestion after she has become a government official...I think that would insult her."

"Still, the fact is that is it your duty to have children. And you are fond of Miss Hong."

"For all that Miss Hong as done, she deserves to be my wife."

Advisor So smiled, as he looked over at Lord Reishin.

"With the death of Lord Shoka, you will look out for Miss Hong as an uncle, and as head of the Hong clan. Would you find King Ryuki worthy of Miss Hong?"

"Lord Shoka's wish was for Miss Hong to marry for love. As far as I know, Miss Shurei Hong sees King Ryuki as a friend. Until she says otherwise, I would not support marriage between them both. And if Miss Hong was forced to become a consort or marry his majesty, I would take it as an insult to the Hong clan" Lord Reishin responded.

"And if Miss Hong fell in love?" Advisor So asked.

"Hmph, even if that did happen, I want to be confident that my beloved niece would be seen as more than a source of children."

"Then I'm glad she has someone like you to ensure her happiness" King Ryuki said.

With a smirk, Reishin boldly stuck his tongue out at Advisor So, who scowled.

* * *

"Call me Huan" Mrs. Ko said, as they walked. While the men talked, she wanted to show her the workshop.

Zhen smiled shyly as they walked up to the door.

"Thank you for showing me the room Huan."

"No, thank you for helping me. I really need someone."

Zhen looked on as Mrs. Ko opened the door.

The room looked nice...and she smiled.

"The three small dressers to the right are for my supplies, like beads and such. My tools are over to the left. My husband Kijin works nearby, and it's not uncommon for him to come and visit and vice versa."

"How nice."

Huan nodded.

"I never considered I would find a man who would accept and love me for who I am."

* * *

The meeting was over, and many were taking the time to socialize. And he wanted to catch Kijin, who was talking to Lord Reishin.

"Um sir?" he asked as he stood near Kijin.

The masked man turned. He wondered if he was blushing. But based on how his father was looking at him, he had to be.

"Yes ?" Kijin asked.

"Forgive me, but I need a favor. I want to commission Huan to make a hairpin for Zhen, but don't want Zhen to find out. Money is no concern."

"I will speak to Huan, but it shouldn't be a problem. I'll let you know."

"Thank you sir."

Kijin seemed to stare at him...now he knew he was really blushing.

"You love her, don't you?" Kijin mused, as his adopted father giggled.

Koyu blushed even harder.

"I ...think so sir."

"For what its worth, I hope it works out. Any man who has the love of the woman he admires is very fortunate."

Blushing, he just nodded as Kijin walked off.

* * *

Zhen smiled as she saw the love between Huan and Kijin.

"_He truly does love her, I wonder if I will find a man who will love me for myself?"_

With a smile, she looked off into the distance.

Having been raised by her grandparents, she had no memory of her parents. But it didn't bother her. Her grandparents had been so kind to her.

And they had protected her. Any man who bothered her had became a target. It had been such a comfort, knowing that she was safe.

But after they had died, it had been hard, with her height at times. Men acted like they wanted to help her, when all they wanted was to have her in bed.

So many times, she had narrowly escaped. And if she was betrayed again...

"_Could Koyu be different? Lord Reishin seems kind, and so is Seiran. Maybe not all men are bad."_

* * *

"Go and greet your fiancée" Shuei encouraged.

Koyu just blushed. It didn't help that his father was giggling.

"My own son..."

"Come on father...that's not helping!"

"And how do you suppose you can prove to Zhen that you really want her, if you don't seem excited to see her?" he asked.

"Of course I want to see her!"

"You acting like you're avoiding her" Shuri said, looking out the window. "She seems to be looking for you."

"_Okay, I can do this..."_

Getting up, he walked out the door, not seeing his father smirk. When he began to walk down, Zhen saw him, and smiled.

Distracted by Zhen, he didn't see his father stick out his foot at the last second.

Yelping, he tried to keep his balance, but crashed into Zhen. They tumbled onto the grass, with Zhen underneath him.

"Really, can't you wait until you get home?" one man smirked.

"At least he's normal" another man teased.

* * *

Zhen blushed at the close contact with Koyu.

"Um, are you okay?" Koyu asked, helping her up.

Nodding, she blushed at the way some of the men leered.

"Don't you all have better things to do?" Reishin asked.

All the men looked away, not wanting to get on Lord Reishin's bad side.

* * *

"Me in charge of a new department?" Shurei asked over dinner.

"Public education...you did used to teach. But getting the support...I'm afraid it will not be as easy as it was with Mrs. Ko. Still, having you in the archives will keep you in court to some degree" Reishin mused.

"Than for now, I will be happy take over father's old job!"

"You having your own department...you deserve it Shurei" Chun said.

That was when she frowned. Both Lien and Shunki weren't eating. In fact, both were just having some fried rice and tea.

"Is everything okay?"

"She's too stubborn to see the doctor"' Sakujun scowled.

"Pot calling the kettle black" Lien said, as she took another bite.

"Lien, you will see a doctor before we leave, even if I have to drag you myself."

Lien smiled as she began to laugh. Shunki chuckled.

"Honesty, what is so funny? You could be sick..." Sakujun scowled.

"I'm fine. But maybe I should tell you, so that you won't worry."

Shunki smiled.

"We did see the doctor...and we're both expecting."

For a few moments, the entire table was silent, before the woman began to shriek and fuss with excitement.

Sakujun just smiled and gave Lien a kiss on the lips.

"A baby..." Chun said

"Congratulations!" Huan said.

"I'm so happy for you both" Zhen said, with warm smile.

That was when Zhao and Yuri covered their mouths, looking sick.

"Honey..." Reishin said.

Shaking her head, Yuri and Zhao ran off.

* * *

"Honey..." Reishin asked as Yuri sat down. Zhao smiled as she sat next to her husband.

"So sorry, we haven't been feeling well all day" Zhao said.

"I wish you both the best" Yuri said.

"As do I. A baby is such a blessing" Zhao said.

"And we'll soon be blessed ourselves" Yuri said giving Reishin a smile.

"You mean..." Reishin, with a smile.

"As are we" Zhao said, giving Kuro a glance.

"Zhao..." Kuro said, looking nervous.

"I feel happy about this one...it will be okay."

* * *

Zhen smiled. She loved children, and would adopt one if she never married.

"It will be an honor to help you."

"I would appreciate that" Yuri said. "But only when you are not helping Huan."

"Koyu, wasn't there something you wanted to ask Zhen?" Reishin asked.

"Uh..." Koyu said, sounding nervous.

"Why don't we go to the gardens?" Yuri suggested.

* * *

With Reishin and Yuri off to the side, they stood next to some dark pink roses She had never seen such dark pink color before.

"Zhen, I know we were...that is...I no longer want to court you as an excuse to keep an eye on you."

"But..." she said, feeling nervous.

"What I want is to have the honor to court you, as myself. I want to see if we can build a life together."

Zhen blushed. An important man wanted her for his wife ?

"I have no family, or money...your family has been more then kind. Besides you will want a wife of status that will not shame you."

"I want a wife that will accept me, and...I don't care about her status."

"I'm very...honored. But we are very different. I...can't say if I will ever return your feelings."

"May I at least have the honor of courting you as myself ? I still want to protect you."

Shyly, Zhen nodded. She couldn't say that she could ever come to fall in love with Koyu, but she did trust him.

"I would be honored. But just understand that I might not be able to return your feelings."


	4. Chapter 4

**The next morning -**

Dew still clung to the plants, as everyone had come to say good-bye.

"I'm so glad I was able to be at your wedding" Lien said, as she held Chun's hands. She wore her white lotus hair pin.

Chun nodded. She wore her red lotus hair pin.

"Such a short time ago, I was alone. Now, I not only have cousin, but brothers and sisters, and a husband. And soon a little one...I'm so happy for you" Chun said, with a warm smile.

"We've talked, and since you and I are family, I want to give birth here."

"Then I invite you to stay with me when you come back" Shurei said.

"Thank you Miss Hong" Sakujin said, as he wrapped his around Lien's waist, with a calm smile.

"Miss Hong, thank you. I will...do my best" Eigetsu said.

"So will I" Kourin said.

"I think we'll soon have a wedding in Sa Province" Lien mused slyly.

Both Eigetsu and Korin blushed.

"Ask if you need anything" Shunki said, as Kokojun nodded.

"We owe you so much..." Lien said, with a smile.

"You owe me nothing. Paying for the expenses was more than enough to cover any debt you felt that you owed me" Shurei said.

* * *

Shurei Hong looked on as the carriage was soon out of sight. The crowed began to scatter, as many had to get to work, and get things done.

"Are you okay?" Seiran asked, holding Chun close.

"I miss her already. But I know that she has much she needs to do. But my life is here. And when they do come back, Lien and Shunki will be ready to give birth."

"And so will Zhao and Yuri" Shurei said.

"Yes, it's true. I'm very happy for all of them."

Smiling, Chun faced her husband.

"I will see you later..."

"No, with those men on the loose I want you to come to the palace" Seiran frowned.

"It was the deal..."

"You're not staying at the house alone."

"I gave Shurei my word" Chun said, her eyes narrowing.

"I'm not going..." Seiran protested.

"Chun, since those men are around, I think it would be better if you'd come me for a few days. I'm sure Seiran would worry about you being left here alone" Shurei said.

"But I said that I would care for the house. I don't mind" Chun said, looking guilty.

"Well, until this whole, mess is sorted out; Seiran would only worry about you. Besides, I might need some help for the next several days."

"Thank you" Seiran said as Chun nodded.

* * *

In a house, a man glared, as he was dressed in black. His clan specialized in magic. But few knew that he and his twin sister practiced black magic.

Other officials described him as a quiet and thoughtful individual. He was the type to mind his own business, and always lend a helping hand.

But in reality, he felt no remorse to murder anyone who got in his way. But he couldn't kill the one person who he had truly despised.

So he had hired someone else to do it.

However, he also had group that could get him into serious trouble...he had to decided on how to handle them within the next few days.

But still, even with Shoka dead...things were not over. He had underestimate Reishin Hong. But he had no regrets. At least the fool didn't know who he was.

Besides, Lord Shoka had brought his own death upon himself.

"The Hong clan had no right..." he said, glaring.

"Yeah, but killing Lord Shoka..." his twin sister mused.

"He deserved it! Seeing that bastard in the royal archives day after day...just seeing his face made me sick!"

"The Hong clan won't sit back, Reishin's already after our heads. Even we can be killed brother."

"Then we warn them. If they don't back off, we'll burn down the house of Shoka's daughter!"

"Are you insane? If we do that, we'll be..."

"They won't risk Shurei."

"But if they're willing?"

"Then we play with fire.

The woman sighed.

"Do you still want her?"

The man smiled coldly.

"Shusui...do you think a normal woman could be an assassin?"

"What are you saying?"

"Her eyes weren't blue and she had pupils...her family let her be possessed by the blue sage to save her life!"

"I will admit I had my suspicions...what happened?"

"Hmph, her family needed help, and we gave it to them. But Shusui was supposed to be mine when she got older in return! Shoka took her away and he used her strength!"

"Does she know?"

"I doubt it."

"What will you do?"

"Same thing I've done for years. Ignore her. She'll become mine soon enough. Why she loved Lord Shoka, I'll never know. But she'll soon love me. I can wait a bit longer."

"Look, be careful, if the Hong clan learns about us, we're dead."

"They won't find out about us, I've never given anyone any reason to suspect me."

"Look, as your sister, I will help you. But just be careful. The Hong clan will be ruthless if they find us."

* * *

Zhen looked on, as Huan sketched a hairpin.

"Oh, a hair pin with a rose design?"

"Yeah, someone talked to Kijin yesterday. He said it was some guy from the court session who asked him about it. Do you like it?"

"Yes, I've always been fond of roses."

"What color?"

"Pink, red, white, yellow...Koyu's garden had some dark pink roses that was rather pretty."

* * *

Walking, Koyu was surprised to run into Seiran and Chun. As usual, he had an arm around her waist. Vaguely, he wondered if he'd ever be able to have his arm around Zhen like that.

"Oh, hello" Chun said, with a smile.

"What are you doing here?" Seiran asked.

"Um, I'm surprised you both. What are you doing here at the palace?"

"Miss Hong was concerned that with the circumstances, I would be safer at the palace. I'm running errands with Seiran."

"And Shurei is alone?"

"No, King Ryuki and Shuei are with her. What are you doing?"

"Um, I'm actually..."

"Oh, that's right. Shurei mentioned that you were supposed to meet them. Why not walk with us?" Seiran asked.

"Thank you" he said, grateful that that they didn't mention the truth.

With a smile, the three of then began to walk. He walked behind him, noting that Chun's walk had improved.

"Um you're doing much better Chun."

"All thanks to my beloved husband" Chun said, as she smiled as Seiran. "He's been helping me."

"Um, do you mind...that is..."

"What is it?"

"It's about Zhen, and I'd like the advice of a woman...preferably one who is married. And if you can help me as well..." he said, looking at Seiran.

"Why don't we sit down?" Seiran asked.

"That's a good idea..." Chun nodded.

"And don't worry, we'll keep this to ourselves" Seiran said.

Nervous, he followed the couple, nodding. As they sat inside a pagoda, he gulped.

"I...that is..." he said, getting even more nervous.

"Koyu, we will both be happy..." Chun said.

"I want to court Zhen and I have no idea how do it!" he blurted.

"Oh, that's wonderful!" Chun said.

"No it's not...she says that she's not sure if she can ever return my feelings. How can I show her that I truly want her as my wife?"

"As another woman, I can say that trying to survive on my own changed my perspective about men tome some extent. The only thing you can do, is show her that you want her for who she is. I didn't want Seiran to take me as his wife because I couldn't walk properly."

"What else?"

"Support her. She needs to see that you will still support her, regardless of what she chooses" Seiran advised.

"You mentioned that your perspective on men...could that be why Zhen might be nervous?" Koyu asked.

Chun smiled sadly.

"A woman without protection...one who is somewhat petite..."

"It's likely that she has suffered hardship. But I advise you to let her talk to you about that when she is ready" Seiran said.

* * *

**Kijin's office-**

Huan looked at the rose as she stood in Kijin's office.

"What a beautiful dark shade of pink, thank you for bringing it" she said. "I'm certain I can replicate this color."

Reishin just smiled.

"Now, send me the bill..."

"No, tell Koyu this is a gift for the kindness that I have been shown front the Hong clan."

"How is Zhen doing?" Kijin asked.

"Good, I see no reason why she can't stay on after things have been settled.

"It reminds me of when you first came" Assistant Kei said, with a smile.

Huan smiled, as she looked over at Kijin. Touching her yellow rose hairpin, she shook her head.

"To think that I threw mud at him..."

"Throwing mud at an official..." Reishin snickered. "I'll never see him look that dirty ever again."

"I shouldn't laugh, but it was funny" Assistant Kei said, chuckling.

Huan smiled, as she walked over. Kijin hadn't said anything. Smiling, she reached up and exposed his mouth, pressing a button on his mask.

Smiling, she kissed him, as he wrapped his arms around her waist.

* * *

Zhen smiled. Using the pliers, she was getting better at working with wire. She had managed to make a decent looking circle.

"A home, a pet...I am truly fortunate..."

Putting down the wire and tool, she sighed. Koyu...was it worth it, to risk getting hurt again?

Looking out the window, she recalled the numerous couples from earlier. She didn't know most of them very well, but it was clear Lien and Sakujun were devoted to one another. So were Shunki and Kokojun.

And she did want to be alone.

"Will I ever meet a man with honor?"

Thinking, she recalled the numerous men who had helped her, then tried to get her in bed. Not one had been a man with honor. She had been foolish to not have learned her lesson the first time.

"Koyu could be like all the others...and the last one..."

It had been too close. He had been good looking and had offered to help her get rid of snake. But afterwards, he had nearly managed to force himself on her. She had left the next day.

"Hmph, men just see an opportunity...maybe I can talk to Huan or Yuri..."

That was when Huan came back.

"Sorry, Kijin just wanted to ask me about something."

"Its fine, I only wish I could help you out more."

"Just take your time."

"But you have so much to do, and having to teach me..."

"My work should slow down within a few days, and then I can devote more time to teaching you. Just practice for right now."

* * *

"So he finally shows up..." Shuei grinned, as the three of them walked toward the others.

"Shut up!"

"Is everything okay?" Shurei asked.

"You look like you have sunburn" Shuei teased.

Koyu glared.

"Have you made any progress with Shusui?" he smirked.

That caused the shogun to glare.

"Mind your own business nosy."

* * *

"A hamster?" Huan asked.

"I am rather fond of them."

"I had one once...but it escaped, and used the house for a chew stick" Huan mused. "My parents didn't let me have another one."

That was when there was a knock at the door.

"Come in" Huan said, as she stood up.

Zhen looked up as beautiful woman came in. She looked to be just a few years older than she was.

Based on all the black the woman was wearing, she had to be a member of the black clan. The name was Koku.

"Ah, how nice to see you again Daiyu" Huan bowed.

"You as well" Daiyu said, bowing. She had pale purple brown hair, and green eyes that reminded her of the leaves on a flower.

Huan smiled as she turned back.

"Allow me to introduce my assistant, Ms. Zhen Hinza."

The woman smiled warmly.

"It is an honor to meet you Ms. Hinza. If you have been chosen by Mrs. Ko, your skills must be without question."

Shyly, Zhen smiled.

"My brother wanted me to get a hairpin for my birthday. He said he will pay within the next few days..."

"How lucky" Zhen said.

Daiyu looked over.

"Hm?"

Gasping, Zhen gulped. She had just interrupted, how rude of her.

"I'm sorry. It is just that I have always wished for a sibling."

"I see. Yes, I am lucky. My brother is my twin."

"Really?" she asked with interest.

"We have the same eyes and hair...perhaps you will even see him sometime."


	5. Chapter 5

"The thing is, we only have Zhen as the witness. If people see us reacting over the death of man who worked in the archives, it could arouse suspicion" Shuei said.

"So what do we do?" King Ryuki asked.

"Well, we'll need to get information...the men will be looking for Zhen. And since she can recognize them, we need to use her as a lure."

"Are you crazy?" Koyu barked.

"Koyu, we don't have any other options. Lord Shoka worked in the archives, and wasn't viewed as man of great importance. If I continue to be involved; it'll only make things worse."

"So what do you want Zhen to do?"

"Look for the men...so I want you both to court in public. Lord Reishin is also trying to find them."

"Huh?"

"It'll give you an excuse to protect her, as she can keep an eye out for the men, and you can guard her. We have to find out where the men are. Besides, people think your courting anyway."

"But...I..."

"Koyu, we have to find those men before they find Zhen" Shuei said.

"But putting Zhen at risk...if I take a sword..."

"Oh, good point" the shogun mused."It can't look like you're expecting trouble."

Shurei frowned.

"Then what do we do?"

"I'm not sure. But Lord Reishin Hong would have my head if something happened to you."

"Then why share the company of someone that would make the men think twice about attacking? Like Lord Reishin Hong and Lady Yuri?" Shuei suggested.

"That would certainty be effective. It's no secret that Lord Reishin Hong is very devoted to his wife and adopted son" King Ryuki nodded.

Koyu nodded. Any man who dared to attacked his adopted mother or father would have less than an hour to live.

* * *

"Perfect!" Lord Reishin said, with a smile.

"This will be serious" Shuei said.

"Oh I know that. But the chance to watch love blossom...and grandchildren! Lots of grandchildren..."

"Really, it's up to Zhen if she and Koyu want to have children" Yuri said. "And it's not a fair to ask Zhen to consider marriage, after what she's endured. Not to mention the two should marry for love."

"I agree, but I only..." Reishin pouted.

"Give Koyu a chance. And it will be up to Zhen to choose Koyu for a husband. Putting pressure on either of them could only cause problems."

"Do you..."

"I think it can happen, but, Zhen had been through a lot. Looking for a husband will not be her priority. Plus, what about Koyu? He might not feel he can provide for Zhen."

"But I'd be happy to let them live with us..."

"Koyu might want to have his own home."

"But I don't want him to leave...not to mention he has no sense of direction."

"But it's his choice. Our son is no longer a child, and we need to let him make his own choices."

* * *

"A fish? I think that sounds wonderful!" Huan said.

"But black mother of pearl...will it be hard to find ?"

"It can be dyed, that's easy enough to do. I'm sure I can make you want you want."

Daiyu smiled.

"With things being better since King Ryuki took an active role...yet I don't see very many merchants come here with things like beads."

"That is true. It can be hard to get what I want."

"But what don't..." Zhen asked, before she could think twice.

Blushing, Zhen covered her mouth as the two woman giggled.

"Zhen, it's okay. I would welcome any ideas."

"Well, you have talked about needed more beads and such, and many still need work. What about opening your own bead place? It will also provide people with jobs."

"You know, I never considered it, but that is a good idea. Work will be slowing down, and I've been looking for a place to sponsor."

"And people are still having trouble getting work... I think it seems like an excellent idea. It should also stimulate the economy."

"But having a place that serves as both a home and business..."

"It would need to be close, because it will take me time to train everyone. Not to mention I would need to be able to check up on it."

"But proving a home, and food...could you afford that?" Zhen asked.

"I don't know, but I'll talk to Kijin abut it. He'll be able to give me more input."

* * *

Zhen smiled.

Being taken seriously just felt so good.

"Maybe I can find a place to belong..."

Gigging, she felt excited. First babies, than being taken seriously...it had been some time since she had felt at peace with herself.

Recalling, Koyu's words, she bit her lip. Did he really mean them? Why would an important man want her for a wife?

"Zhen?"

Jumping, she turned to find Lord Reishin Hong looking at her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you" he smiled.

"No it's fine."

"Are you finished for the day?"

"Yes, is anything wrong?"

"No, Yuri and I have something we would like to discuss with you and Koyu. Would you mind going out to eat?"

"You mean you can afford that?"

As Reishin chuckled, she slapped her hand over her mouth.

"Zhen, my family is the most important thing to me. And as far as I'm concerned you and I are family."

* * *

Koyu looked over as they ate dinner.

"Do you mind Zhen?"

"Well, since we aren't really...courting, that's the only thing that bothers me. I don't feel its right for anyone to spend money on me when it's...not honest."

"Do you think I would hurt you?" he asked gently.

"Koyu, I'm just scared of getting hurt again. I trusted men, and I nearly ended up getting raped because of it."

The table was silent. It made Zhen wonder if she had said something wrong. And that was the last thing she wanted anyone to know about her.

Recalling what had happened, she wiped away some tears.

"_Why can't I keep my mouth shut?"_

"Zhen, whatever does happen, you will be under the protection of the Hong clan" Lord Reishin said. "I give you my word you will not have to live in fear ever again."

Shyly, Zhen looked over. Koyu had been kind, and honorable. And his looks...he wasn't beautiful, but he wasn't unattractive. His face was very nice, and he was kind.

"May I think about it?"

"Yes, be we'll still need to accompany you and Koyu when you both are not at the palace" Yuri said.

"But you all have been so kind. That last thing I want is disappoint any of you."

"Zhen, no one will be disappointed if you choose not to consider Koyu. You would still be welcome in our home" Yuri said.

* * *

Daiyu walked with Shan to their home, the house he had acquired from King Ryuki. Her brother always managed to surprise her.

"Are you sure you don't mind staying here?" he asked.

"No I have the space I need...and I need to prepare for dealing with the bandits. How did you find out about this place?" Daiyu asked.

"I asked Ryuki if he knew of a vacant home out in the mountains. I told him your health wasn't good."

Daiyu smirked coldly.

"Rumor has it Shurei Hong gave him the home as gift, and that this house once belonged to the Sa clan."

"Shurei and Ryuki... I know of a way to deal with them if they bother us."

"Besides burning the house of Shurei?" Daiyu asked, with a cold smile.

"Curse her to be infertile. He wants her for a wife, but an infertile Empress will be seen as a disgrace."

"Sure, if they do oppose us, they will deserve no less. But be careful. We'll be killed if people find us."

"They won't. I will protect us."

Daiyu smiled.

* * *

"You gave away the house?" Shurei asked; as she and Ryuki sat down to eat with Seiran and Chun at the Hong household. Shuei was with him.

"Was I not supposed to?" Ryuki asked.

"No it was yours, so it was up to you on what to do with it. But who wanted it?"

"Shan Koku. He has a sister who has been sickly since they moved into the city. He thinks her health will be better in the mountains."

"I don't think I've met him" Shurei mused.

"He's a very quiet man, even I don't even know very much about him. But he seems to be a man of honor" Ryuki said.

"Have you met his sister?" Chun asked.

"Once, she was nice, but did seem to be a bit weak."

"I think I might have seen her...remember Seiran? That woman in black?"

"Your right. I think that was her."

"Did you meet her?" Shurei asked.

"No, we were too busy to chat. But she did smile at us when we saw one another."

"From what I have seen, Shaun is quite, but very considerate. His sister is pretty much the same way."

* * *

Daiyu smiled.

One room had been set up so she could practice her black magic.

Coming outside, she smiled as she poured some herbs into the pond. Immediately all the water lilies turned black.

Smiling, she nodded.

"And now the bandits..." she said, as several demons came out of the shadows.

"What do you wish?" one snake demon asked.

"Fine them, search the mountains and the town. Do not concern yourself with anything else."

* * *

Zhen smiled as she carried her pet.

"See ? isn't it cute ?"

Looking down, he didn't see the appeal. But Zhen seemed to like it.

"Will it be safe if I let it wander around?"

He nodded, and stared when the hamster pounced on a cricket.

"It eats insects?"

"Yes, they can be quite the hunters."

The hamster seemed to give him a glance at it ate a leg.

"So...did you..."

Zhen looked up at him.

"Koyu, I..."

Hearing a squeak, both looked over to see the hamster had fallen into the pond. Koyu reached in and pulled out the rodent.

"My poor baby" Zhen said. Looking up, Koyu was surprised when Zhen kissed his cheek.

"Koyu...thank you. I would be honored to be courted by you."

As Zhen walked back to her room to care for her pet, he stood up.

"She's ...that is..."

That was when he slipped, and fell into the pond.

* * *

**The next day-**

He sneezed, making the entire room stare.

"Koyu, is anything wrong?" Advisor Sho asked.

"No sir, forgive me" he said.

"You usually don't get sick...what happened?"

He blushed. Everyone was staring at him.

"I...saved a hamster sir."

"Saved a hamster?"

"Zhen has a pet hamster, and it fell into the pond" he said, not wanting anyone to know that he had fallen in after saving the hamster.

More than one man chuckled.

"Hmph, very noble. But you need to rest, take the rest of the day off; understand? We need you in top shape. Don't come back until you have fully recovered."

Koyu nodded, but gulped when the man looked at Kijin.

"Kijin, could Huan spare Zhen? I think it's only fair to have her care for Koyu."

Men snickered.

"The point is for him to rest..."

"He'll be getting some exercise..."

"That is hardly appropriate" King Ryuki said. "Talking about Zhen is such a rude way is shameful."

"No to mention she is under my care" Lord Reishin Hong said, making a few men gulp.

"We don't mean to be disrespectful, but it's...good to see Koyu showing interest in a woman."

"It's also none of your business. Any more talk like that and I will see it as personal insult to the Hong clan."

All the man sobered up.

* * *

**Huan's workshop-**

"What ?" Zhen asked.

"He's getting sick, and was ordered to stay home until he had fully recovered" Lord Reishin said, as Koyu looked away.

Zhen bowed, as she looked back at Huan.

"Sorry."

"No apology needed, come back when things are better. I hope you have fast recovery" Huan said, with a warm smile, as she glanced at Koyu.

* * *

**Reishin Hong's residance-**

Yuri frowned, as she looked at Koyu from across the room.

"I told you to stay home today."

"Sorry..." Koyu mumbled.

"Thank you Zhen. I'm afraid that I need to stay away from him."

"It's no trouble. Please, rest. I'm sure he'll be fine."

* * *

**Koyu's room-**

Zhen smiled.

"Do you want anything?"

"Can you...stay?"

"I...why?"

"I want to get to know you better."

Zhen nodded.

* * *

"No I was able to fend them off" she said as they sat down and ate lunch.

"Thanks for telling me."

"Well, you should know everything about me, so that you can decide if I would really be suitable to be your wife."

"How's the hamster?"

"She's fine...you really did save her. But I'm surprised you got sick."

"After you left...I lost my balance and fell in."

"Oh...well, I guess than I need to make sure you get better."

"But you don't..."

"Koyu, I want to. I want to get to know you as well. I really think that we could have future with one another."

Koyu smiled...then sneezed.

* * *

Shurei sighed as she sat down to dinner.

"Is anything wrong?" Chun asked.

"Oh, just thinking about the finances. Thanks to everyone's generosity, we'll be okay for several months. But after that..."

Seiran and Chun looked over.

"If you want, I can try and find work" Chun offered.

"No, it'll be good knowing that things will be cared for a the house. And no Seiran, I don't want you looking for work either."

"But if you are worried about money..."

"Look, I can save up for once. We have money for food, and supplies if the house needs more repairs. That will give us time to save."

"Than why are you worried?" Chun asked.

"I don't know. I guess I'll feel better once my father's killers are dealt with. "

"I know that the choice to not peruse them was hard one, Shuei does care about you" Seiran said.

"Yes, but relying on Zhen..."

Chun smiled.

"I think Zhen is much stronger then she thinks. And she had Koyu to protest her. I'm sure she'll be fine."


	6. Chapter 6

**Koku residence-**

She and Shaun hated King Ryuki as well; it wasn't just the Hong clan they despised.

There was no reason Ryuki could have, for not getting involved when he had inherited the throne. The people had suffered, and he had just lived his life as he pleased, the selfish bastard. They themselves had become orphans, after they had lost everyone.

And the Hong clan using Sushi...it was unforgivable! It was the only reason they had been able to accomplish so much.

And the only reason Shuei had been spared was because she wanted him for herself. When her brother took the throne, she would marry Shuei. And the Koku clan would continue to exist, but it would merge with the blue clan.

"You will be mine Shuei...and together, the Koku clan will survive."

Smiling, she watched as ghosts tended t the household chores and cooked dinner. This is the way things would always be.

* * *

**Koyu's room-**

"Zhen when things are better, I'll see to it that your grandparents get proper graves."

"Thank you" she said, as she ate dinner. Koyu seemed much better. He would be able too go back to work within the day.

"Can I feed her ?" he asked, loking over at the rodent who had somehow managed to sneak into his room.

Nodding, Zhen looked over at her pet hamster.

"Come her Ling."

He smiled when the hamster obediently walked over.

"Does she like anything in particular?"

"Not really..."

Acting excited, the hamster sniffed the air and looked at the rice.

Smiling, Koyu picked off a few cooled grains, and offered then to Ling. The hamster appeared to make herself comfortable, as she sat in his hand and ate her treat.

* * *

**Someplace in the forest-**

Glaring, Shan looked on at the bandits.

"You think you'll live?"

"But we..." one man protested.

"You are all witnesses..." he said as Daiyu stepped out of the trees.

"And we know you will switch sides if you'll get more money" Daiyu said.

"No, you've both got it all wrong. We hated the Wolves of the Wind!"

"Than why didn't you deal with them sooner?" he asked.

Daiyu chucked as the men began to sweat.

"You all should thank me...it will be quick..."

* * *

**Koyu's room-**

Zhen frowned. The air smelled like blood...why ?

"Stay here..." Koyu said, getting up.

"But you'll..."

"I'm feeling fine now. Just stay inside."

That was when Ling began to burrow into the blankets, as if she was trying to hide.

* * *

Kuro, Shurei, Ryuki, Shuei, Kijin, and Reishin each found the bloody corpse of a man on one of the roofs of their residences. Other men also found corpses as well.

The air smelled of blood and screams of horror seemed to happen one right after the other.

However, one man was suspicious.

* * *

**The forest-**

Advisor Sho sighed, as Enjun Sa's ghost stood beside him. Each man looked young.

"Hmph, I'm glad that Sakujun settled down, but it seems now we have other problems" Enjun said.

"This was not the work of some idiot. Something serious is going on."

"Any idea who was behind the killings?"

"The Koku clan."

"Them?" Enjun asked.

"There were rumors they practiced black magic. Putting a corpse on top of a roof unnoticed isn't possible, at least by human efforts."

"True, but you need to have evidence."

"Always talking..." a womans scoffed.

Both men looked over as the ghost of Enki appeared. She looked young.

"Still as beautiful as ever..." Sho said.

"Oh shut up you codger! Lien and Sakujun will be tested! Of all the times for me to pass on..."

"But at least were together..." Enjun said.

Enki seemed to soften, as Enjun held her hands.

"Yes, but it seems that even after death...at least they are not alone. Kokojun and Sakujun will have the support they need. Pity I didn't live to see my first grandchild."

"We'll see them soon. We'll both see our first grandchild."

"True, and I have to agree. To Koku clan was responsible for the corpses."

"So how do we handle the situation?" Sho asked.

"Get evidence...the old mansion is infested. Daiyu is evil. She may act frail, but she is anything but weak."

"Than it seems the time for the final reunion is coming."

"Another battle?" Enki asked.

"Correct. Seiran's identity will be revealed as prince Seien. He soon will have to join his brother in a fight that will affect Saiunkoku."

"You mean..." Enki asked.

"The demons that Daiyu summoned will go into hiding. It will take all sages and the efforts of Kanshou and Bakuya."

"But won't that mean..."

"Yes, there will be two princes, and the eldest always takes the throne."

"So what will happen?" Enjun asked.

"Only time will tell. But in the battle...one may not survive."

"And the babies?" Enki said.

"Didn't you hear me? All of the sages will be reunited. Shokun will protect them."

* * *

**The next morning-**

Full recovered, Koyu knew that the incidents had everyone on edge.

"First Lord Shoka, now the corpses? The hell is wrong?" an official demanded.

"Calm down, yelling won't help, we're elected officials not children!" Advisor Sho said.

"Than what is being done?" one man asked.

"I don't know, what is being done Shan?" he asked.

The man frowned.

"Just like everyone else, I am confused. Our home wasn't spared."

"Do you have proof?"

The room went as silent as a grave.

"Are you saying that I'm lying?" the man demanded.

"You live outside of town, no on can verify what you claim. And the Koko clan once practiced black magic."

"And that is no longer the case. To accuse the Koku clan..."

"Did you hate Lord Shoka?"

"Hate him? Why do you ask?"

"Because Lady Shusui was fond of him...and I've seen you look at Shusui about twice a day."

Chatter began to spread like a wildfire.

"Unless you have proof, don't make accusations Sho."

"Is that a threat?"

Shaun smiled...as a woman's laughter filled the room.

"Hmph, so now you want to play...the Hong clan was warned...I hope no one is hurt..." the voice faded.

"Where is Shurei?" Lord Reishin demanded.

"In the archives, along with Seiran and Chun. I saw them myself" Koyu said.

"Oh no...no one is leaving until the Hong clan is dealt with."

That was when blood began to come up from the floor.

* * *

**The Hong Residence-**

Daiyu smiled.

Setting fire, she watched as the red rosebush and the cherry tree burned.

"Hmph, pity no one was around..."

Smiling, she teleported herself back to the palace as the Hong Residence began to burn.

* * *

Shan smiled.

"Blood and the Hong clan, it seems appropriate."

By now the blood was now at ten feet. All officials had stood into of the tables to avoid getting dirty.

But Shan just smiled as he walked in the blood. But it didn't stain his clothes.

"I advise you to leave me and my sister alone..."

"You bastard..." Lord Reishin fumed.

"Oh, is anything wrong?" Shaun smirked.

"I will have you both killed for this!" Lord Reishin snapped.

"If you do, Shurei dies."

Defeated, Reishin glared.

"Just what are your reasons for this?" Shuei asked.

"Let's see...a lazy king, a bastard who used others to gain an advantage...and your father cheated us!"

"My father?

"Hmph, there is no point in explaining anything."

"What do you want?" Ryuki asked.

"Oh, are you actually growing a spine?"

"These men and everyone else concern me. If I can protect them..."

"Protect! You couldn't protect us when we needed you. You were too busy bedding every man you could get!"

The men frowned, as Ryuki got a guilty look on his face.

"But I will spare you, for now. But if you come after me, Shurei Hong will die."

With that the man vanished laughing, just as the doors opened. Blood ran down the stairs.

* * *

**The archives-**

Shurei stared. Who was...

"Are you Daiyu Koku ?"

That woman smiled, but it wasn't a kind smile.

"Your house is burning."

"What ?"

"Fire...a bad one. Your precious cherry tree and that rosebush were the first."

"Get away!" Seiran said, unsheathing his sword.

Daiyu looked over at Chun, who seemed to be pushed back by an invisible force.

"Oh, why aren't you helping your wife? You should consider the child."

"What?" Seiran asked, his face going ashen.

"The child. It happened only recently. I guess that she is good for at least one thing."

Laughing, Daiyu vanished.

* * *

**Huan's workshop-**

Huan looked up.

Daiyu was standing nearby.

"Oh, hi Daiyu. Did you..."

"You're pregnant."

"I'm what?'

"With child. It happed within the last five days."

"I don't..."

"You'll find out soon enough. I'm telling you because I just stopped by to cancel my order. Your husband...maybe you can make him a backbone...the fool was practically a puppet."

"Don't you dare talk so disrespectful about..."

"The man who refused to give you a job because you were a woman? I guess he had to see your figure first, because you weren't worth a second glance."

Shocked, Daiyu stared as Daiyu vanished.

* * *

**Koku residence-**

Daiyu giggled.

"It felt so good to tell those sheep how I really felt!"

"And the house?"

"Gone...want some fish? I used the flames from the fire of the Hong residence to cook it."

Smiling, Shan and Daiyu sat down to lunch.

"Still, what about Shuei?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"After the truth came out, he will...you know."

"He'll marry me...I'll think of something to say."

* * *

Shurei screamed loud enough to wake the dead.

"It's gone...the money...it must've melted! We're not only poor again, we're homeless. I hate this!"

"But at least no one was hurt" Chun said. "I'm sorry, looks like that cherry tree is gone."

Shurei kicked a beam, only to have the house break up even more.

"What'll we do? I don't have any money, much less enough for a home for the three of us! I'll kill Daiyu!"

"No, leave that me."

The trio turned to Lord Reishin.

"Shurei, you and Seiran, and Chun will stay with me until you can get other accommodations."

"But I..."

"You are family, it is not a burden. Besides, things are not over, and you'll be safer at my residence."

"Thank you...uncle."

* * *

**Home of Reishin Hong-**

"My beloved...niece...and Seiran and Chun. The three of you may stay with is for as long as you want" Yuri said.

"We're grateful" Chun said.

"Do you have anything?" Yuri asked as they ate dinner in glass room that was like a sunroom.

"Just our clothes and the hairpins we are wearing" Shurei said, glancing at Chun.

"I'll take you both shopping soon. Whatever was lost, will be replaced."

"Thank you" Chun said. "We will..."

"No you do not owe me anything. We are family, and it's my honor to help you all."

"I don't know if I can help" Zhen said. "But just ask if you need anything."

Shurei smiled.

"Those men that were...did you recognize one of them?"

"I recognized the one that was on the roof. It was your father's killer."

Shurei sighed.

"Thank you. At least one good thing happened today."

"Still, it means that the corpses were the group that killed Lord Shoka. Just what reason would they be killed in such a violent way ?"

That was when Kuro and Zhao entered the room.

"Forgive us for coming by unannounced..."

"No, please come in. Come and join us for dinner."

* * *

"The thing is, we can't put you at risk. But we do intend to deal with Shan and Daiyu."

"How is the problem. Those two are extremely dangerous." Reishin said.

"No to mention we're each expecting children."

"True, but we can't just sit back. We have no way of knowing what those two are planning."

"Maybe have someone deal with them?"

"This isn't going to be a normal confrontation. The two will have demons to aid them."

"I can go" Seiran said. "My sword..."

"Seiran, not with me expecting!" Chun protested.

The room stared.

"Oh, I'm happy for you" Yuri said as Zhao smiled.

"Thank you" Chun said. "Seiran, don't go!"

"Chun, if I can help..." Seiran said.

"What if you can't? I can't lose you! Our baby needs a father!"

"Chun, we don't have a lot of options..."

"Then don't go alone...get help."

Chun seemed to stare at Seiran, who nodded.

"Okay, I promise I will not go unless I have help."

"You mean your brother?" Reishin said.

Everyone stared.

"What? It's no big secret. Do you all honesty thing that I could be the head of the Hong clan, and not know that Seiran is really Prince Seien? Besides, no one can here us in this room. Hmph, the truth will come out eventually. You two should talk about that."

Kuro just groaned.

That was when Ryuki came into the room.

"Forgive me, but I wanted to find out what happened."

"Hmph, good timing...you even had the sense to bring a sword" Reishin smirked.

Seiran looked on. He and Ryuki had borrowed some horses. They would use their sword to deal with Shan and Daiyu.

"So he knows? I wonder why he didn't say anything" Ryuki mused.

"You still need to be careful that you don't say anything."

"I know...big brother."

Seiran smiled.

"Okay, but just for a bit. When we head back, you need to just call by my other name."

Ryuki nodded.

"I wanted to congratulate you...it must be nice to be expecting a child."

"It is nice...I just hope I can be good father."

"With what happened with us...if father had married for love, would it have been different?"

"Well, none of us would have been born. And to be honest, I can't imagine being with another woman besides Chun. Father did what he had to, out of duty. He didn't love any of those other women. The result was that we had siblings, but not a family. I think that it must have been painful for him, to be separated from the woman he loved."

"Do you think I can ever have chance with Shurei? I love her, and I don't want another woman in my life besides her."

"I know, but you do need to eventually have a child."

Ryuki looked down.

"So many see me as an Emperor, rather than a person. And I don't want to sire children out of duty."

"Well, Shurei's at least inside the palace. But I think she's just scared."

"Of what?"

"Maybe of losing her dream. She's wanted to help the country for most of her life. Perhaps she feels that accepting your love wouldn't allow her the same freedom."

"But as an Empress, I would let her do what she wanted."

"Yes, but even you can only do so much sometimes. Remember after she passed the exams?"

Ryuki sighed.

"I can see your point. Would anything else be bothering her?"

"I think she also scared."

"Scared? Of what?"

"Falling is love would change her life dramatically...what about me and Chun?"

"You both could live at the palace, I wouldn't mind."

"But that also means that there would also be a chance for someone to learn the truth. And I could become a target. So could Chun."

"But I...miss you."

Seiran smiled.

"I miss you as well. But for now, things have to stay the same."

"Would you ever want the throne?"

"No, you are being the kind of ruler this country needs."

"And what about Shurei? Do you think that I can one day win her heart?"

"I don't know. But I do agree that you should marry for love. I'll see if I can talk to her within the next few days. I really can't think of anyone else who should help you rule."


	7. Chapter 7

Daiyu smiled, as she finished with her makeup. In a short time, she would be with Shurei.

That was when she gasped, sensing the demons that she summoned were leaving. What had happened ?

"What is this?" Shan barked.

"I don't know. Something must've scared them off."

"Will they be back?"

"No, if they left, something scared them enough to run, they won't be back."

"But what could have scared them?"

"Hmph, it doesn't matter. I'll start the ritual to curse Shurei. And the demons won't be sealed. One day, the demons will break Saiunkoku!"

"Good. If we're going to die, we might as well ensure that Shurei will not be able to bare children."

Daiyu smiled.

"When I set the fire, I got some strands of her hair. She'll suffer for what she had her clan did to us!"

* * *

Shurei smiled, as she tried to comfort Chun.

"Chun, he'll be fine..."

"But it's my... one of my biggest fears, to raise child on my own. It was hard enough when I was alone, and if my baby..."

That was when Shurei's eyes rolled back as she fainted.

"Help me!" Chun screamed.

* * *

**Koku mansion-**

The mansion was dark, but the air smelled of incense and herbs.

"Wait...are those...black water lilies?" Seiran asked.

At that exact moment, the mansion was lit up. Ryuki and Seiran stared at the black flowers...and how the walls had all sorts of symbols on them.

"You both make a huge mistake..." Shan said.

Looking down, he saw that the two swords were vibrating.

"...but no matter. Shurei will suffer for your insolence!"

"What have you done?" Seiran demanded.

That was when Daiyu stepped out of the shadows.

"You really ruined everything" Daiyu glared.

"What has happened to Shurei?" Ryuki asked.

"I cursed her. But she will not die. Her death would be too quick. You will suffer much more if she is near, yet out of your grasp."

* * *

**Reishin Hong's residence-**

Doctor Tou sighed.

"It's not physical...it's spiritual. She has been cursed."

"What can we do?" Yuri asked.

"Well, only the one who cursed her can break the curse. I have no way of helping her."

"Should we..." Kuro asked.

"No, Shan and Daiyu would not cure her. This was simply them getting one last bit of revenge" Reishin said.

"Doctor, what can we do?" Zhao asked.

"I'm not sure. I have no way of knowing what the curse is...but had it been intended to kill her, she would be dead by now" Doctor Tou said.

"Is she in any pain?"

"No. For now, she seems to be in a deep sleep."

"So...what could the curse be?"

"Well, I can't say. But the most anyone can do is keep an eye on her."

* * *

"I'm sorry..." Zhen said, as she walked with Koyu.

"Thank you."

Zhen smiled. Koyu had shown not concern for anyone except his family. The way he has treated Yuri, Shurei, Zhao...he respected women.

"Can I ask you something? You don't have to answer.

"What is it ?"

"Why don't you have the Hong family name?"

"My father didn't want to give me the Hong family name; he wants me to lead my own life, so I'll be free to do what I want."

"So, you're not..."

"He adopted me."

Zhen smiled. It didn't make sense, but in such a short amount of time, she knew that she had found the man that she wanted to be with.

"Koyu, when we get married..."

"When ? Does that mean..."

"Yes. I would be honored to become your wife" she said, not seeing the crowed that was beginning to gather.

"That was when Koyu got down one knee.

"Zhen, will you allow me the honor of becoming my wife?"

Zhen nodded, and she and Koyu kissed on the lips.

* * *

Kuro slapped his hand on Reishin's mouth.

"Keep quite!"

Reishin began to smack his brother with his fan as hard as he could.

"Stop that, show some dignity..."

Reishin smacked Kuro even harder.

* * *

**Koku's clan's home-**

Daiyu smiled, as she was dying.

Ryuki had come after her, while Seiran had gone after Shan.

Pity things had happened this way, but at least she had gotten revenge. And she knew that Shuei would have never loved her.

But she would die with no regrets.

"So the Koku clan dies..."

* * *

Walking back to the pond, Ryuki saw that the back water lilies had turned back to white. Nearby was the body of Daiyu.

"To think that my actions...had I been more active, perhaps I could have avoided the whole situation."

With the Koku clan gone, he sat back. Had he been to blame for this? Perhaps he was. If he had faced being the king, perhaps he could have talked to Shan and Daiyu.

But on the other hand, Shan and Daiyu had made their own choices.

"In the end, I need to be a better king, so that things like this will not happen."

* * *

**Reishin Hong's residence-**

Seiran looked on as he and Ryuki had come back.

In the end, he decided not to bury Shan. He needed to check on Shurei. Ryuki would probably deal with the mess, and the house would most likely be destroyed.

"Just what happened to her?"

"She's okay, she's sleeping. But we don't know what Daiyu did."

"Should we tell her ?"

"Well, I don't want to worry her, but she's acting normal..."

"I'll tell her, we should be honest with her."

"Oh, when's the wedding?" Chun asked, looking over.

"Wedding?" Ryuki asked.

"Um, Koyu proposed, and I accepted" Zhen said.

"Koyu, for you service to the country, would you like to have the wedding at the palace ?"

"Actually, we want Zhen's grandparents buried before anything takes place. "

"Buried ?" Ryuki asked.

"My grandparents died when they were buried under a mud slide. I've always wanted then to be properly buried."

"Dear, if you and Koyu plan on staying here, we can have them buried somewhere nearby."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"No dear."

* * *

**The next morning-**

"Shurei and her family will be staying with me until further notice" Lord Reishin Hong said, addressing the court.

"And the bodies of Daiyu and Shan?" Kinf Ryuki asked.

"I took my men up there last night. They were buried less than an hour ago" Shuei said. "With all the occult supplies, I think it needs some attention before the building can have any use."

"Do you think it has any purpose?'

"It could be useful, provided it is cleaned out properly."

"Does anyone have any use for the building?" Ryuki asked.

The court was silent.

"Then may I have it?" Advisor Sho asked.

"If you want. But why ?"

"I think Enjun would want to see it kept up."

"Does anyone object?" King Ryuki asked.

No one objected.

"Now is there any more business to discuss.?"

"I have something" Koyu said standing up. "I do no wish to take up the court's time, so I will be brief. Zhen and I are engaged. She will not have the Hong family name, but is officially considered part of the Hong clan. Anyone who disrespects her will be dealt with."

* * *

**Huan's workshop-**

"Zhen I'm so happy for you!" Huan said.

"You as well. To expect a little one..."

"Kijin was so happy. But will you allow me to make you a wedding gift?"

"I can't ask..."

"You'll be helping me...and I want to show my gratitude."

"Then I thank you for your kindness."

* * *

**The archives-**

"I honesty don't remember. The last thing I recall is comforting Chun."

"So you feel fine?" Chun asked.

"Yes, I don't feel sick."

"Well, just let someone know if that changes" Seiran said.

"To think Koyu...I'm happy for him. He and Zhen haven't known one another for very long, but they seem to suite one another very well."

"I agree. Zhen is very kind and I'm happy to know that she will stay."

* * *

**One month later-**

Everyone from the Hong clan, Shuei, and Kijin and Huan had come to the wedding.

Zhen wore Koyu's gift, a dark pink rose hairpin. But also her dark pink water lily hair pin that Huan had made for her.

Her grandparents had been buried in the hills, just outside the city. It would be easy to come and bring flowers to their graves.

She and Koyu had decided to stay with Lord Reishin and Lady Yuri. Shurei, Seiran, and Chun would also be staying with them as well.

Now, she had home, but also a loving husband. As she and Koyu had prepared for the wedding, they had fallen more deeply in love as each day had passed.

As they were pronounced man and wife, she smiled as they gently kissed.

* * *

Zhen frowned.

"Is everything okay? You seemed depressed."

Shurei turned and smiled.

"I'm fine. But I've been thinking about my old house."

"What about it?"

"Well, it's depressing..."

"Do you want to go back and live there?"

"No, I need to save up. But it just seems wasteful to abandon my old home."

"Miss Hong?"

Turning, they saw Huan.

"Forgive me, but would you consider selling me your old home?"

"But why? "

"What I need is a supply of beads and other supplies...and I cannot always find what I want. The house would be an excellent place to have a bead factory and home for those who are struggling."

Shurei shook her head.

"No, I won't sell it."

"But I will pay you a fair price."

"I'm sorry, I won't sell it. But l will give it to you. "

"Thank you so much!"

* * *

Koyu smiled, as he stood off with Shuei.

"Thanks for coming."

"How could I not? I'm truly happy for you."

"Didn't Shusui come?"

"She left...I think the wedding...it was too depressing."

"Look, if you want her, you have to pursue her."

"Like she'd ever consider me? She ignores me."

"Then don't give up."

* * *

**The palace-**

Shushi sighed as she closed the door to her room.

With Lord Shoku gone...she wasn't getting any younger. Maybe it was time for her to settle down.

**Next story- **With his best friend married, Shuei get serious about Shusui. But Shusui has no interest in a man who doesn't remember her. But Shuei decides to not give up. Can he win the heart of the woman he's secretly loved for years?


End file.
